LA REINA CAMBIANTE
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Chrysalis está refugiada en el bosque desde la derrota de Thórax, pero el avistamiento con dos mane six hará que ella deba elegir entre el odio y el amor...


Amanecía en Equestria y la luz del sol elevado por Celestia se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles del bosque EverFree.

En el centro del bosque, en una cueva, alguien se despertaba. Un changelling, la reina Chrysalis, se levantaba con las primeras luces del sol que inundaban su entristeció, los suyos habían cambiado, encontrando la forma de alimentarse dando amor, mientras ella seguía hambrienta….y sola.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, los gritos de unos ponis se oían cerca de allí.Voló sobre la maleza del bosque, hasta encontrar en un charco de lodo a los causantes del ruido, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se encontraban atrapada en un charco de lodo hundiéndose poco a poco hasta el cuello mientras empezaban a asumir su las agarró de las crines y las elevó en el aire dejándolas en tierra firme, a orillas del lodazal- ¡ chrysalis!.- chillaron las dos ponis. Algo noqueó a la reina, derrumbándola en el suelo. Discord, quien la agarraba por el cuello con su garra de león mientras creaba una barrera protectora con su cola carmesí envolviendo a la poni y a la pegaso- Unas últimas palabras.- Dijo el draconequss alzando sus garras- Discordia, no,- habló Fluttershy.- La llevaremos ante las princesas y será juzgada, si la dañamos solo nos perjudicará.- Discord la soltó tirándola contra el suelo y envolviéndola en una burbuja anti magia camino de Canterlot.

Esa mañana, Celestia se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando un unicornio de la guardia real entró en el salón del trono.- Princesa, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Discord desean hablar con usted.- la milenaria y bella alicornio de cuero blanco y crines de aurora boreal levantó la vista de los pergaminos y asintió contorneando sus ojos violáceos. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron mostrando a la alegre poni rosada; la tímida pegaso de pelo rosa chicle y alisado; al caótico draconeqqus y a la prisionera reina, Celestia la miró con curiosidad y ó lentamente hacia la prisionera reina de cuero negro y pelo azul y sentenció- Enviadla al reino de los changellings, que Thórax se ocupe de su condena. Unos guardias os escoltarán hasta allí, él decidirá su castigo.

Una legión de guardias reales escoltó a Luna y ha Chrysalis hasta el reino changelling; ellos al verla, se apartaban de su camino..Llegaron hasta la puerta de la reformada fortaleza de los cambiantes, ahora, colorida y brillante como un arco iris de cristal, en la entrada, unos guardias les impidieron la entrada.-¿qué hace ella aquí?- protestó un guardia de armadura de hojas, cuero azul celeste y ojos de un azul tan oscuro como la piel de la princesa Luna mientras señalaba a Chrysalis.- Venimos por Thórax, él es quien la juzgará.- ¡DEJADLA PASAR!.- dijo una voz tras los centinelas, Thórax, quien avanzó hacia los ponis visitantes de su reino- Seguidme, os guiaré hasta la sala principal.

\- Chrysalis, no tienes excusa para lo que hiciste, entre otras cosas se te acusa del secuestro y suplantación de identidad del la princesa del imperio de cristal,… tras deliberar ella, y el resto de los gobernantes de Equestria han tomado una decisión.- El jurado, formado por Thórax, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight y Ember se levantó de sus asientos y anunció la condena.- Te damos la oportunidad de empezar de cero, en unas horas irás a Poniville donde unos guardias te llevarán ante Twilight, los changellings descubrimos que podíamos alimentarnos repartiendo amor, y por ello nos transformamos, si consigues transformarte antes del amanecer se te readmitirá en el clan de los cambiantes, si no, serás desterrada de Equestria para siempre., tu oportunidad acabará cuando la última luz del sol se esfume del te llevará a Poniville será tu supervisora.-

En Poniville el dorado carruaje tirado por pegasos blancos de la princesa celestia paró frente al castillo de Twilight, la alicornio morada se marchó de la reunión para planificar la reforma de la reina y se encontraba en su castillo. Celestia fue a la puerta junto a la cambiante y llamó a la puerta con su casco izquierdo. Pocos segundos después un dragón morado les abrió y dejó entrar a la reina. – Twilight se encuentra en la biblioteca, esperaba tu llegada.- Spike hizo una seña a Chrysalis para que entrse. La changelling miró a su alrededor, los pasillos eran abundantes e inmensos en el castillo, y se respiraba un aire tranquilo, de repente, chocó con dos ponis; dos unicornios, la primera, de piel azul y ojos morados con una crin azul cielo claro, vestida con una capa y un sombrero de mago, con el patrón de estampados de estrellas y medias lunas de color azul y amarillo;la segunda, de cuero lila ojos azules y pelo morado con una mecha azul brillante. Al verla, la unicornio lila se quedó paralizada, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras, la de cuero y crines azules gritó, salió corriendo por el pasillo gritando como una desquiciada- ¡Trixie no grites!- dijo la princesa Twilight asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca viendo como la unicornio azul se estampaba la cara contra la ó la cabeza, encontrado el extrañado rostro de Chrysalis al otro lado del pasillo.- hola, reina, la esperaba, pase por favor.- Espera, ¡¿qué!?.- dijo Starlight confundida.- La princesa Celestia la ha enviado para que intente transformarse en un nuevo cambiante. Oye, podrías llevarla tú por Poniville y que intentase hacer algo para transformarse.- ¿en serio?- preguntó Chrysalis.- Por supuesto, creo que si ella pudo hacer lo mismo sería una ayuda perfecta.- Bueno pues, cuando Discordia se reformó fue con ayuda de Fluttershy. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos.- Espera Starlight, creo que eso…- La alicornio no tuvo tiempo de terminar su reproche, pues Starlight había salido disparada del castillo junto a la cambiante.

Ya fuera de Poniville, y tras esquivar a los ponis del pueblo para evitar posibles conflictos con Chrysalis quien se había transformado en una pegaso blanca de crin dorada con ojos morados y unas marcas en el costado de globos morados, ella y Starlight llegaron hasta la casa de Fluttershy y la unicornio llamó a la puerta.- mmm…Hola Starlight…- dijo tímida pero de forma educada la pegaso amarilla en el umbral de la puerta- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- la pegaso entró al salón junto a las dos visitantes.- bueno, te acuerdas de la reina cambiante ¿verdad?- dijo Starlight.- Pues claro, nunca me olvidaré de ella.- dijo Fluttershy atemorizada.- Aunque sigo si entender por qué nos salvó a Pinkie y a mí del lodo…- Creo que eso se lo podrá preguntar tú misma.- y tras hacerle una seña con los ojos, la reina volvió a su forma original.- Fluttershy por favor no te asustes- dijo Starlight viendo que su amiga estaba a punto de gritar.- ella ha venido para que la ayudemos, quiere cambiar, y como tú reformaste a Discordia tal vez puedas darla a ella una segunda oportunidad.- Fluttershy se acercó a la cambiante con miedo y ella la estiró su casco derecho en forma de saludo y ella hizo lo mismo.- por favor.-dio la reina con un tono de tristeza.- Esatá bien.- sonrió Fluttershy- Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, ven podemos hablar en el jardín.-

Ya fuera, Fluttershy se sentó frente a Chrysalis en la verde y fresca hierba de jardín sobre la que también se encontraban los numerosos animales de la pegaso. De repente, la cambiante notó una presión producida por un conejo blanco en su pata delantera derecha.- Oh, ese es Ángel, es uno de los primeros animales que crié,lo tengo desde que era un gazapo, nunca quiere separarse de mí.- la alicornio negra cobijó al animal en sus patas y empezó a acariciarlo- es suave y esponjoso.- comentó Chrysalis.- sí es una de las razones por las que me gustan los conejos…. Oye tal vez podamos llevarte con mi amiga Pinkie ella es muy sociable, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte más que yo.- Rato después, las tres ponis fueron hasta el sugar cube corner donde subieron hasta la segunda planta donde Pinkie se encontraba en su habitación.

Starlight llamó a la puerta y la poni rosada pidió un poco de tiempo tras la puerta, sin embrgo esta de abrió desvelando a un poni similar a ella de cuero color crema y un pelo rizado de un tono marrón oscuro y que vestía una camiseta amarilla.- Bueno… hasta la próxima Pinkie.- se despidió el corcel un poco enrojecido mientras se peinaba de nuevo, seguidamente la poni rosa asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.- e…e…él se un antiguo amigo.- desvió la mirada de los ojos de Starlight y vio a Chrysalis- Pinkie espera- pidió Starlight,- te juró qu no te hará daño, verás….- y así la unicornio la fue explicando lo ocurrido esa mañana desde que ella abandono junto a Fluttershy el bosque y por qué se encontraban allí. – Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, creo recordar que los cambiantes se transformaron al dar cariño y amor entre sus familiares y amigos, ¿no puedes hacerlo?- Chrysalis negó con la cabeza- No sé cómo hacerlo…- ¿por qué no volvéis al reino Changelling? Tal vez alguien que se transformó antes pueda ayudarte.- Starlight y Chrysalis se miraron a los ojos y compartieron la misma idea….

Con un chasquido de dedos Discordia apareció a la puertas del nuevo reino changelling, que ahora resplandecía como un arco iris viviente, la reina tragó saliva y miró hacia el cielo, se hacía tarde y el solo se empezaba a ocultar lentamente, cuando el último rayo de luz se esfumara del cielo, sería su fin.- No pierdas la esperanza aún .- Dijo amablemente Starlight.

Ambas se hacercaron a las puertas del reino, protegidas por guardias.- Ella no puede volver aún, no se ha acabado el día.- advirtió uno de los guardias.- Venimos en representación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.- replicó la unicornio, quien vio que inmediatamente las cedían el paso, eso sí, con cinco centinelas que las vigilarían constantemente durante su visita, en especial a su ex- reina.

Los guardias las llevaron hasta la sala del trono donde Thorax miraba la puesta de sol seriamente, a la espera del rregreso de su prisionera.- Señor, la reina ha vuelto, ella desea verlo.- El rey cambiante se sorprendió, aún quedaban unos minutos para la puesta de sol.

-¿ Chrysalis?- dijo al verla aún con su forma original.- Guardia retirese.- el cambiante, de color verde con ojos rojos asintió y cerró la puerta. Thórax pudo ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas negras de la poni que tenía en frente.- Lo siento,- dijo la reina arrodillad ante el nuevo rey de los cambiantes- no he podido a hacerlo, pero….no….no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo, por favor.- Levantaté- ordenó Thó frente a frente se miraron mientras los últimos rayos de sol envolvían la habitación y compartieron un beso que hizo que el corazón de Chrysalis latiera rápidamente mientras las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos la envolvían en un capullo de luz similar al de una mariposa. Un rayo de luz cegadora salió por las ventanas de la torre donde se encontraba, alertando a todos los ciudadanos del reino.

Thorax ahora alejado de el lugar donde estaba Chrysalis miró aquel espacio en el que antes se encontraba la reina para descubrie a la cambiante, con la misma forma de siempre pero con el cuero blanco,y el pelo de un azul celeste recogido en una treza sus ojos, se habían vuelto dos relucientes zafiros, sus colmillos habían desaparecido, al igual que los agujeros de sus patas, que ahora se hallaban como las de un poni normal, pero con unas herraduras similares a las de Celestia de color azul claro y una crin y una cola de color azul celeste que ondulaban como las de la princesa del Sol.

Junto a Thórax, Chrysalis fue hasta el balcón, donde, debido al destello de luz producido anteriormente todos los habitantes tenían en su punto de mira. - Ciudadanos del reino, me complace presentaros a vuestra nueva gobernante y a la que espero, mi futura esposa la reina Chrysalis.- L hembra la miró sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera decir nada Thórax la besó de nuevo con todas las fuerzas y el amor que pudo.

El pueblo entero vitoreó y Chrysalis enrojecida de vergüenza, saludo de nuevo a sus súbditos, preparada para la nueva era de los cambiantes, que no había hecho más que empezar.


End file.
